Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room. He still has on the Santa hat from the previous episode) G-man: Hello, everyone! I- (He notices the hat) Oh! Hold on… (He takes that hat off and throws it offscreen) There we go! Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. And happy new year! We have a new year, and that means more of me! Let’s have an inaugural cheer! (The sound of crowd booing is heard) I said “Cheer”, not “Jeer”! (The booing stops) Ugh! Never mind! Well, let’s go ahead and review- Wait, what am I reviewing? (Cut to the box art for Epic Micky 2: The Power of Two briefly before we cut back to the G-man) G-man: What?! Epic Mickey 2?! Oh, come on! I’ve had enough from my review of the first one! No! I’m not doing it! Forget it! There is no way in hell that- (Cut to the G-man on a couch in his basement playing the game) I’m playing the game. Don’t ask why, I’m just playing the game. (Cut to the opening cutscene) G-man (V.O): We open with the Wizard from the first game recapping it, when we see the Mad Doctor character explaining through song that he’s changed and wants to help keep Wasteland safe. Not buying it, Ortensia and Gus contact Mickey and tell him what’s going down. Gus: Mickey! You need to help us… Sending you into a place… Get the Brush… G-man (V.O as Mickey): Boy, these new shows on TLC keep getting weirder and weirder! (In normal voice) Mickey jumps through the TV and ends up in the Wizard’s workshop… (Cut back to the G-man briefly) Because plot. (Cut back to the game) And comes across his hat, where… (The brooms grow limbs and begin to walk) Uh… (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Okay, that’s a clever reference! I’ll give it that! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We follow the brooms upstairs, learn the double jump, go through another mirror, and… (We’re now in the cosmos) Whaaaat…? Wizard (V.O): Suddenly, the cosmos spread before him, a plane of imagination fueled by Brush, Paint and Thinner. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: What the fuck is this guy talking about? Seriously, is on crack or something? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We get the paintbrush, and this doesn’t make sense! In the first game, it was just laid out on the table, but in this game, its in the cosmos! Why the hell is it there? (He sighs) No matter how many questions I ask, I won’t get any answers. Anyway, like the previous game, you can use thinner to erase objects, and paint to fill them in. We then go through yet another mirror, and we find ourselves… (Cut to Mickey in his house) Back home? Wizard (V.O): Finding himself at home, Mickey should have felt safe. Looking at the Brush, he wondered if Thinner could help him find the truth behind his unease. G-man (V.O): Uh, okay? So, we get rid of the wall with the thinner and- (The G-man thins the wall to reveal that Mickey is back in the Wizard’s workshop) Okay! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Why the hell is Mickey’s room part of the Wizard’s workshop? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Anyway, we use the paint and thinner to get through the first level, and we eventually get to our first choice. Wizard (V.O): Armed with the magic brush, what would Mickey do? Would he paint the world, or thin it to nothingness? The choice was his… G-man (V.O): Yes, will he create a new world, or destroy it? Just don’t do what (Cut to a picture of…) Light from Death Note did and cause a worldwide epidemic. (Cut to Mickey back in the room where he got the hat) So, Mickey paints the map of Wasteland and enters it where he meets up with Gus, Ortensia and Oswald. Oswald: Sorry. I didn’t mean to. But I’ve been talking to the Doc. He came to warn us we’re being attacked by evil creatures. He says they’re part Blot part animatronic… And all bad. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Animatronic?! If any of them are named Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy, I’m out of here! (Cut back to the game) Ortensia: Hmph. He’s up to something, I just know it. Oswald: C’mon, Ortensia. Doesn’t everybody deserve a second chance? G-man (V.O): Dude, you are BEGGING to get your ass kicked! Anyway, an earthquake strikes so we have to run. But as we’re running, we get separated. (Gus teleports to the duo) Wha-? Juh-? buh-? Bullshit! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: If Gus can teleport, why can’t he just teleport everyone to the exit? (He sighs) I’m not going to get any answers, aren’t I? (The camera moves in such a motion that it looks like it’s shaking its head no) Damn! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Oswald’s powers so far is that he can glide, and help Mickey when he needs it. We eventually find a remote that can activate electronics with an electric shock, this’ll also help with combat by stunning them with an electric shockwave. That’ll really mess some shit up! Don’t ask him to charge your phone! (Cut to a sketch with the G-man with mouse ears acting as Mickey, and his brother with rabbit ears acting as Oswald) G-man: Damnit! My phone died! Do you have a charger? Brother: I’ve got it! (He pulls out Oswald’s remote and presses the button. A bolt of electricity fires out of the tip and shocks the G-man’s phone. Making it explode) Done! G-man: Dude, what the fu-?! (Before the G-man can finish his sentence, we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, we get to the train station where we meet up with Ortensia. Ortensia: There you are. Come on, we need to get out of here! Oswald: Ortensia? How did you get here? Ortensia: Well… (She giggles) You’re not the only one who has adventures. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Is it bad that I want to punch her because of her voice? (A crumpled-up water bottle gets thrown at him) Ow! I guess it is… (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We take the train to Mean Street where… Doctor (Singing): Mickey you don’t trust me. Yes, I know. I was an evil, greedy toon, but that was long ago! And now this mad, Mad Doctor is no longer really mad. I’ve turned myself around, if I could help you I’d be glad! G-man (V.O): Uh, does this guy really sing all of his lines? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: That’s like if I randomly broke out into interpretive dance in the middle of- FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! (He starts dancing in place to Bonetrousle from Undertale for a few seconds before we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): The Mad Doctor explains that the ink monsters are called Blotlings and they come from somewhere called Blotworx. After he leaves to “Help” more places, Gus explains we need to get the projectors working. Those were the teleporters from the first game. Gus: Last I heard Jamface was in Mean Street North; he’ll know what to do. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Jamface? Heh! Does he have a girlfriend named Peanut Butter? (The sound of an audience booing is heard) Oh, fuck you! That was funny! (Cut back to the game. We’re now in the Underground) G-man (V.O): Anyway, we go underground to get to Mean Street North, when we find a Gremlin trapped in an electric cage. Gremlin: I was tryin’ to figure out how these Gremlin cages keep us from teleportin’ when the quake hit. And I… Uh… Well, kinda fell inside and got trapped. (He laughs embarrassingly before we cut back to the G-man face-palming briefly. Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We get to Mean Street North where we meet Gremlin Jamface. Jamface: Mickey, it is good to see you again… Wait. You would not be here if Wasteland is not in peril. Gus: Actually, we’re here to fix the projectors. Do you know what happened to them? G-man (V.O): Jamface explains that the Mai Projector Substation in a place called Rainbow Caverns went down before the quake, and no one knows why. To reach it, we’ll have to take the Dahl Engineering Corridors. (There is a moment of silence before the G-man speaks again) Wow, I can’t believe I went through all of that without laughing! Gus (V.O): We should speak with Jamface, over by the Walt Statue. G-man (V.O): Wait, does that mean it’s- (The G-man gasps as we cut to Mickey and Oswald at the Walt Disney statue) No way! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I can’t get over this! The infamous Walt Disney statue is here in a video game! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We enter the D.E.C where- (Cut to the D.E.C. The background is filled with lava and there are creepy animatronics everywhere) Jesus Christ, this is horrifying! (Cut to OsTown) Well, at least OsTown is- (An explosion occurs) Oh, for fucks sake… Oswald: Goofy, what happened? Goofy: Well, I was tryin’ to fix these pumps, just like Prescott tole me. Don’t know what I did, ‘cause the whole thing went ka-blooy! Prescott: I told him to overcharge ONE pump, not three! Yes, it makes it slightly unstable, but it also gets the job done faster. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: First of all, you’re a dick! Second of all, putting Goofy in charge of something complicated is like putting the Human Torch in charge of handling unpopped popcorn! You know something’ll go wrong! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, now we obtain our first sketch. Oh shit, I forgot to explain sketches! Once you find a sketch, you can use it whenever you like. In this case, it’s a Fairy sketch. With this, we can make either enemies or heavy objects. You can either use Paint or Electricity to move them around, and Thinner to cancel it. (Cut to later in the game) Anyway, we drain the Thinner and we go through the D.E.C to Rainbow Falls. (Cut to the invisible inkwell) Oh, and this thing? Yeah, fuck it! You need this to advance further into the game. If you sprint or double jump, you lose it and have to go back to the inkwell. And as a person who’s very impatient, you can see how this is frustrating. (Cut to the Projector Substation) So we turn on the machine and- (Small Pete appears) Okay, what? SP: Hey! What’cha doin’ up there? Gus: We could ask you the same question, Small Pete. SP: Me? Well…See, I was workin’ in here before the quake hit, and then the protectors went down. I been tryin’ to get it fixed ever since. Once they’re fixed I can finally get outta here! So I’m sittin’ here, tryin’ to fix the machine, and you go and turn it on! G-man (V.O): So now we’re fixing the machine for Small Pete. And he keeps bossing us around! I get that it’s the game telling us what to do, but do they have to do it so angrily? (Cut to the fixed projector) Anyway, we fix the machine and we head over to Disney Gulch to find the Mad Doctor. He explains through Oswald’s remote that we have to take the train to get to his lab, but it won’t run without battery spheres. And one of them is- (Cut to a Blotling on one of the battery spheres) Aw, shit! (Cut to later in the game) So, we get all the battery spheres and after more bullshit, we finally enter the Mad Doctor’s lab. Mickey: Look out! (A robotic dragon rises out of the lava. Cut back to the G-man) G-man (In really high voice): Jesus Christ! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O in normal voice) So, we defeat the dragon and the Mad Doctor appears. Oswald: Doc, y-your animatronic parts… Mickey: …They’re breaking down! What happened? G-man (V.O): Wait, so he’s an animatronic now? (He sighs) Let’s just move on. He explains through song that he used to be a normal, peaceful toon before Mickey created the Shadow Blot. After that, he wanted power. But now that he’s defeated, he’s turning into an animatronic? I’m sorry, what?! Doctor (Singing): Look at me! I’m falling apart! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Yeah, that’s not depressing! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Small Pete appears and explains that someone shoved (Cut to Small Pete holding chattering teeth) that into the machine. Meaning that they were sabotaged. Gus tells us that Jamface, still can’t believe that’s his name, mentioned that Prescott had some projects over in Blot Ally which is part of Bog Easy. But when we get there, the Mad Doctor explains that his machines have been hacked. Possibly by Prescott. But I can’t focus because of some annoying toon keeps repeating: Toon: Aidez-moi! Oh, those things are after me! G-man (V.O): So, we defeat the Beetleworx and eventually find Ghostly Ian. Ian: Boy, those spinners were somethin’ back there, huh? Never trust a Bettleworx, that’s my motto. G-man (V.O): Ian tells us that Prescott went to somewhere called Club 13. And it’s guarded by someone named Petetronic. When we get there, he explains that Prescott isn’t in the club, but he’s in the Floatyard. While the Pete from Tron opens the gate, we’re attacked by Blotworx. After we defeat them, its on to- (Abe appears) Holy shit! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I think I found my nightmare for the week! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After we see (Cut to Abe) THAT, (Cut to gameplay) we go around the place fixing up everything. After we do that, that, uh… Thing tells us that Prescott was here and took some parts. After that, we head on over to Fort Wasteland where we see- (A Slobber appears) Holy cheese nuggets, that’s horrifying! What were the programmers thinking when they made this?! (Cut to a sketch with the G-man acting as the lead programer, and his brother as an employee) G-man: Alright, the characters look good! Brother (Pointing to a picture of the Slobber): What about that? G-man: What about it? Brother: Don’t you think it’s a little… Nightmare-ish? G-man: Ah, I’m sure the kids will be fine! Brother (Facepalming): Why do I work for you? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We enter the Floatyard where Prescott’s plan is revealed. Prescott: My talents were wasted in the Gag Factory, wasted by you, Gus! But now, here among these discarded relics, my genius can finally be seen by the world! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And what exactly is he planning? Blowing up the world? Reviving the Blot? Convincing everyone that Pluto Nash is a good movie? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Actually, its just making a giant robot. Why? Because Gus wouldn’t listen to his ideas. Worst. Villain. Ever. (Cut to later in the game. The robot is defeated) So, we defeat the robot, and its revealed that Prescott has been working for someone. But before he can spill the beans, the Mad Doctor hypnotizes him into saying that he only works alone. While visiting him in jail, Gus tells us that he’s been working on something in Ventureland while simultaneously covering it up. When we get there, we meet up with the animatronic version of Daisy. Daisy: So, my friends, what brings you to Ventureland? Oswald: We’re investigating the construction site. You see, Mickey and me are… Daisy: But the Mad Doctor already closed the site down because of the alleged danger. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Gee, that sounds like a big deal! Too bad I don’t care! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We go to the construction site and eventually find a projector. When we find out what’s on the other side… Gus: Autotopia. I don’t understand. How did it even survive? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Plot. Just, just plot. (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We venture through Autotopia, and we eventually find our way to the Mad Doctor’s attic where we find that Jamface has been captured. When we free him, he leads us to… Doctor (Singing): Testing, testing. Dear diary, it’s the Mad Doctor. Wonderfully evil me. I fooled Prescott into turning on his friends while he built me my TV. (Cut back to the G-man with his mouth agape) G-man: That son of a bitch! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Yep. It turns out the Mad Doctor was evil all along. Who would’ve guessed? His plan was to escape wasteland while it was being destroyed by the earthquakes and live as a toon. Wow. Ballsy. He explains that if we give him the brush, he’ll let us live, refuse, and the other toons will be killed. (Cut to later in the game) After we defeat him, he plummets into the thinner where his evilness will never be seen again. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: What? Did you actually think I would spare him? He’s the villain, and he lied to people! He fucking deserved it! (He sighs) You want to see a happy ending, don’t you? (The camera nods) Fine… (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, we save the Mad Doctor, and Mickey and Oswald tell him the reason why. And I have to admit; their explanation is pretty good! Oswald: The same reason you saved us, doc. Mickey: That’s what heroes do. G-man (V.O as Mickey): Also, we need more sequels. (As Mad Doctor) What was that? (As Mickey) Nothing! (In normal voice) So, the Mad Doctor turns into a toon again, we have a parade to celebrate, and that’s the end! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Holy shit, this game was bad! I mean, really bad! And there’s actually another game for the 3DS. But like hell I’m reviewing it! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode